


Day 7: Praise kink

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fictober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Angst, One-Sided Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Or not, POV Isaac Lahey, Platonic Cuddling, Praise Kink, Romance if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Isaac doesn't like compliments. Especially not when Stiles is giving them. Except that this might be a lie Isaac is telling himself, because Stiles compliments him... And Isaac might like it a little too much





	Day 7: Praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> Praise Kink! Got this one from the Kinktober list; I got the praise part, completely forgot about the sex part. Not sure how platonic the praise kink is on Isaac's side, but Stiles just likes to make Isaac remember he deserves nice stuff.

 

Isaac knows he's become somewhat fixated on Stiles. After that afternoon in the forest, Isaac can’t help but notice the other teen’s presence even more. It’s also then that Isaac notices exactly how much Stiles watches him. Isaac knows he shouldn’t want Stiles that much, as Stilinski has shown himself to be utterly uninterested in any sort of relationship of that kind.

Stiles doesn’t stop watching him however. And the reason why Isaac knows that is that he watches Stiles watch him with a growing sense of wonder. Because it becomes clear that Stiles isn’t just watching him because he worries about Isaac, or finds him pitiful. Instead, he seems to watch Isaac because he likes it, with soft eyes and a beautiful smile, and Isaac feels himself die a little more every time it happens.

* * *

It all comes to a head during a lacrosse match. "You're doing amazing Isaac, keep up the good work," Stiles says, clapping Isaac's back as he heads back to the bench. Isaac spends the rest of the game in a sort of trance, Stiles's words reverberating in his head with every action he takes. After the game, he finds himself dragged into the forest, and his tongue hits the roof of his mouth as Stiles perches himself on a rock a few feet from him. He knows what's coming, and he wishes he didn't look forward to it so much.

"Ok but like, you do know how good you are, right?" Stiles says, unerringly piercing eyes belying the lightness of his tone.

And Isaac tries his best not to show how much it affects him, he really does. Because he knows he shouldn't respond to praise, is all too aware of the way his father used it to keep him from running away when he was younger, when far too desperate for the man's praise to see it as the leash it was. Isaac knows Stiles wouldn't consciously use it against him, but he would have to be an idiot not to notice Isaac's desperation for it and it would only open a can of worms Isaac doesn't need (Stiles can never know that Isaac would die for him - will die for him - without the slightest hint of regret if he so much as desired it).

The wood has become their secret place since the first time Stiles brought him here, and as is usual when he gets overwhelmed, Stiles takes a hold of his wrists, running his thumbs over Isaac's pulse as he tries not to fall apart. Something must show on his face, because Stiles allows him to hide it, inching close enough that Isaac can bury his expression in the curve of Stiles's neck, resting their hands on Stiles's lap. It's not close enough, will never be close enough, because Isaac wants to climb into Stiles's lap, sink under his skin and burrow inside his bones. But he knows this wish will never be answered, and despite his efforts to avoid it, neither is the other unsaid one because Stiles keeps talking.

"And you should have seen Jackson's face when you nailed the showy goal he'd failed earlier!" Stiles says, energy palpable throughout his entire body despite the way he's obviously trying to remain immobile to keep from jostling Isaac. "That was so beautiful Isaac, I swear, you were like... like poetry in motion."

Stiles's tone goes dreamy at the end, like he's replaying Isaac's goal, and the boy can't help the blush that rises to his cheeks as he tightens his fingers around Stiles's own and shifts so that his expression is hidden better. Stiles, the asshole, is merciless. "Oh you wanna hear about how beautiful you were out there?" he asks, despite the fact that Isaac's everything screams that no, he really really doesn't. (Except that he kinda really really does)

Stiles keeps talking though, for far too long, and Isaac can feel himself growing red and clammy under the onslaught of compliment.

"Look at me for a sec," Stiles says suddenly, and Isaac is helpless to do anything but obey. Stiles's gaze is intense, and Isaac can't tell if he's surprised or satisfied by what he sees in Isaac's face. Both, Isaac decides as he watches the grin stretch over Stiles's face, but mostly satisfied. He feels himself shiver under Stiles's palm as the other boy moves his face this way and that, as though to better memorize his expression. Isaac doesn't think he can last long like that, feels like he's gonna buzz out of his skin, and he gears himself to tell Stiles that.

"I think I like you like this," Stiles says, pensive and almost as though he were talking to himself, like the words weren't meant for Isaac to hear. "I'll have to do this more often."

Isaac doesn't protest.

 


End file.
